The Lessons You'll Learn
by Curedmj
Summary: Sophia Young is April's older sister, and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the supernatural after seeing what it did to her dad, but it always seems to have a way to suck people in. What will it do to her?


The dark haired beauty did not want to go back, not to Mystic Falls. She had left the small town for a reason. Mostly because she thought her father was a nut job, and then he sent off the one person who kept her grounded in that insane little town: her sister, April. When she was gone, Sophia decided that she didn't want to be stuck with her overbearing pastor father. So she filled out college application after college application until she was accepted by one. Whitmore College. Granted, it was only a few hours away from home, but it was far enough. After working hard for a year and a half she got the call. Daddy dearest had been blown up.

Sophia Young was tired. That was the only way to explain how she felt at that moment. Her father was dead and she was left to take care of her sixteen-year-old sister. It was a bit much for the nineteen-year-old college dropout. On the other hand, Sophia knew that she was lucky. Their father, being the smart man he was, had left them with plenty of money, as well as a house that was completely paid off. Of course, it seemed a bit strange that the forty six year old pastor would have it all planned out, especially since his death was an "accident" according to Sheriff Forbes and the coroner. That's what lead Sophia and April Young into believing that their father's death was by no circumstances an accident.

Being the dutiful older sister she was, Sophia decided that she would clean out all their dad's...well frankly...shit. They didn't need the reminder of him, and Sophia didn't want April finding out about what their father did in his spare time. When he wasn't teaching scripture, he was hunting down vampires. Unlike her little sister, Sophia knew the deep dark secrets of Mystic Falls. Her father made sure she did, as when he passed she would be the next Young to be placed in the council. Sophia wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. As long as the vampires stayed away from her and her sister than she had no issue with them, they can fight amongst themselves.

So Sophia spent her Friday morning going through the attic, grabbing anything supernatural related and locking it in her father's old room. She wasn't willing to just throw away all of his things, so she came to an impasse, hiding it in his room. The sound of a door slamming downstairs made Sophia jump, hitting her head on the frame of the bed she was currently searching under. She quickly stood up, rushing from the bedroom, locking it behind her before placing the key on the top of the door.

"April?" Sophia called out, wiping her hands on her yoga pants as she went down the stairs two at a time.

"Who else would it be? You don't exactly talk to anyone else," April rolled her eyes, setting her book bag down.

Sophia scolded her playfully, crossing her arms,"don't sass me, young lady."

"Yes, _mom,"_ April retorted just as playfully. "So I have two dresses for today but I can't chose, I mean the blue or the red."

"I told you already April, the red," she grinned, "as lovely as the blue one is, the red just...screams 'look at me I'm the future Miss Mystic Falls."

The younger girl nodded slightly, her brows furrowing as if deep in thought, "I'm going to ask Caroline, she was the last Miss Mystic."

"So you _aren't_ going to listen to your big sister?" Sophia gave out an exasperated sigh, but a slight smile appeared on her lips.

"What do you know? You never tried out for Miss Mystic Falls, or really went out to party for that matter," April retorted.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "just because I preferred playing lacrosse and staying in to read a good book on Friday nights rather than get drunk with a bunch of young delinquents doesn't mean I don't know how to dress."

April just let out a snort of laughter as she headed into the kitchen, Sophia followed after her as the smaller girl pillaged through their fridge. Sophia settled herself at the bar, perching her elbows on it and resting her chin her hands. "Where's Rebekah? Isn't she the one who's supposed to be helping you with this?"

Sophia liked the blonde girl that April had recently befriended. She was no idiot either. After going through her father's things, she knew that both the Mikaelson family and the Salvatore brothers were vampires. Granted those were the only ones she was certain of. Neither had come to attack either of them so she never said anything. Rebekah was kind to her sister and Sophia. Sure, she could appear to be a little stuck up at times but Sophia knew there was more to her than that and April seemed to notice it as well. After being convinced that Rebekah would not hurt her sister by the vampire herself, she invited her in. The blonde had become a frequent guest since then.

"I have no idea," April spoke breaking her sister's thoughts, "I asked Matt and he said that she must have gone off on vacation. He also said something else about her not being reliable but I'm choosing to ignore that part."

"Matty boy sure is spiteful," Sophia chuckled, shaking her head, "didn't she buy him a truck or something?"

"From what I got it was a bad break up or something, neither of them would tell me anything," April retorted, pouring herself a cup of iced tea.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, I'm sure Rebekah will come back and be as perky as ever," Sophia spoke, trying to comfort her little sister.

April chuckled softly and nodded, "I'm sure you're right. I'm going to go get ready."

"Need any help?" Sophia asked, spinning in her seat as she looked after April heading towards the stairs.

"Nope, I'm just going to grab my things and head over to the Lockwood's. Elena and Caroline said they would help me," She answered.

It stung slightly that April didn't need or want her help but Sophia knew this was good for her. The younger girl was happier than she had been in quite some time. That was good enough for Sophia at the moment. The short haired girl sighed, heading upstairs so she could get ready as well. Couldn't miss her little sister getting crowned Miss Mystic Falls.

Sophia curled her hair before sliding on the black strapless dress, dusting on some light makeup before she slipped on her Mary Jane style heels. As she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror she stopped, smiling weakly at her reflection, blue eyes gazing over her outfit. She quickly pushed any negative thoughts from her head, grabbing some bangles and her clutch before heading into April's room.

"Well don't you look pretty?" She teased lightly, causing the younger girl to roll her eyes as she applied mascara.

"Please Soph, I'm not even finished yet," April retorted, sliding on some lip gloss as she puckered her lips and slipped the small tube into her bag. "You are going to drive me there right?"

Sophia nodded slightly, "of course, I wasn't going to miss how you get crowned Miss Mystic Falls." She teased slightly as she grabbed the two dress bags laying on April's bed.

April let out a loud laugh as she shook her head, "don't give me unrealistic expectations, what if I don't win?"

"Then it's their loss," she shrugged with an innocent expression. April grinned slightly, turning to face her sister as she did. "Can I just say that you are the best sister a girl could have."

"Oh, I know," Sophia chuckled softly, "now get your ass in my car." She called behind her as she headed down the stairs, fishing out her keys as she did. At least they had each other.


End file.
